The Secret Compartment
by Paulina87
Summary: Bella postanawia przeprowadzić się do Forks. W ramach pożegnalnego prezentu od Renee i Phila dostaje mahoniowe biurko z 1900 roku. Przypadkiem odkrywa tajemniczą skrytkę, w której znajdują się listy miłosne.... zakochuje się w adresacie, ale on przecież
1. Chapter 1

My Tylko Tłumaczymy. Ta Historia Została Napisana Przez

bellaklutz2010

Link Do Oryginału: .net/s/4624425/1/The_Secret_Compartment

Link Do Profilu Autorki Na : .net/u/1595168/bellaklutz2010

Rozdział pierwszy

tłumaczenie: Penelopee  
beta: tola_, never_

- Dlaczego ja? – narzekałam sama do siebie.  
- Mówiłaś coś kochanie? – spytała mama, wchodząc do pokoju.  
- Nie – powiedziałam szybko. Miałam się przeprowadzić do Forks w ciągu miesiąca i nie chciałam, by mama martwiła się bardziej o mnie niż jest to konieczne. Za każdym razem, gdy była w pobliżu musiałam udawać, że jestem szczęśliwa i nic nie mam przeciwko temu, co się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, by nie poznała prawdziwego powodu mojego wyjazdu.

Czułam ulgę, że już nie będę musiała żyć w ciągłym strachu przed niebezpieczeństwami, które czają się na każdym kroku i mnie prześladują. Być może, kiedy przeprowadzę się do szefa policji moje życie przestanie być ucieleśnieniem chaosu i bólu.

- Bella, kochanie – powiedziała moja mama, sprowadzając mnie na ziemię. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? Rozumiem, że pragniesz, bym była szczęśliwa, ale czy naprawdę chcesz to wszystko tutaj zostawić?  
- Mamo – zaczęłam siadając obok niej. – Tak będzie najlepiej. Powinnaś być przy Philu, a ja potrzebuję więcej niezależności. Zresztą to nie jest tak, że już nigdy się nie zobaczymy. Będziesz po prostu o lot samolotem ode mnie.

- Jesteś pewna, że to nie jest ucieczka? – zapytała. Odwróciłam się od Renee, unikając jej pytania i wróciłam do pakowania. Rozmawiałyśmy na ten temat niejednokrotnie i próbowałam pogodzić się z tą całą sytuacją.

- Mamo, proszę - zaczęłam błagać. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie chce wyjeżdżać, ale nie mam wyboru. On zostawił mnie bez żadnych innych opcji.

- Zawsze masz wybór, kochanie – zachęcała mnie. – Mogę zostać tutaj z tobą, albo możesz podróżować ze mną i Phil'em. Widzę, że chcesz od niego uciec, ale czy to naprawdę jest rozwiązaniem?  
- To jest jedyny sposób na to, bym odzyskała swoje życie – odpowiedziałam. – Tak bardzo jak kocham to miejsce, po prostu wiąże się z nim zbyt wiele wspomnień.**  
**- A co z Natalią - dopytywała się. - Co z Megan?  
- Nie wspominaj o niej – odparowałam szybko. Megan byłaby ostatnim powodem, dla którego miałabym zostać. To jest częściowo jej wina, że znalazłam się w tej sytuacji .

- Powinnaś jej wybaczyć – nalegała matka.  
- Nawet nie znasz całej historii – westchnęłam. - To jest bardziej skomplikowane niż ci się wydaje, a ja naprawdę nie chcę do tego wracać.  
- Bells, nie możesz tego w sobie trzymać wiecznie – powiedziała. - Żyjąc w ten sposób żyjesz w kłamstwie, bądź w swoim własnym świecie fantasy. A prędzej czy później to się skończy.  
- Wytrzymam, o ile to się stanie później. A teraz muszę wrócić do pakowania. Sądzisz, że możemy zakończyć już tę terapię?

- Po prostu się o ciebie martwię, kochanie – powiedziała wstając z mojego łóżka i całując mnie w czoło. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że ma rację. Tylko nie chciałam wracać myślami do tego ponownie. Moje życie i tak było w tej chwili skomplikowane i bez tego. Jak mogę się męczyć przeżywając to w mojej wyobraźni?**  
**-Puk, puk – usłyszałam Phila, który stał w drzwiach. – Mogę wejść Bella?  
- Jasne – mruknęłam. Kiedy rzuciłam okiem w górę, by spojrzeć na ojczyma, zauważyłam co miał przy sobie. Tuż za siedzącym mężczyzną znajdowało się ciemne, mahoniowe biurko, które wyglądało jakby było wykonane na początku dwudziestego wieku. – Co to jest?  
- To – zaczął. – Jest dla ciebie prezent, żebyś mogła wziąć je ze sobą do Forks. Razem z twoją mamą zdecydowaliśmy, iż może ci się przydać na komputer czy coś takiego.

- Och – zaczęłam. – Dziękuję, Phil, naprawdę to doceniam. – Postawił biurko w moim pokoju, po czym dał mi niezręczny uścisk.  
- Będziemy za tobą tęsknić, Bella – powiedział. – Naprawdę czuję się winny, że musisz przez to przejść. Odsuwam cię od tego co znasz i kochasz. – Phil nie był świadomy wszystkiego i z jakiś powodów wolałam, by tak zostało. I tak zbyt wiele osób wiedziało o tym, co się wydarzyło.  
- To nie prawda, Phil – zaprzeczyłam. – To wszystko, co mnie tutaj otacza. Ja to doskonale znam i kocham. Tylko, że teraz to wydaje się zupełnie inne. Nadszedł czas, by ruszyć na przód. Czas na nową przygodę.

- Może rzeczy będą się lepiej układać w Forks – powiedział. - Wiem, że ostatnio nie byłaś zbytnio szczęśliwa. Może przeprowadzka do twojego taty sprawi, że znów będziesz radosna.  
- Może – zgodziłam się. Nagle mój telefon zaczął grać znajomą melodię: _Shake It by Metro Station._ Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz, by sprawdzić kto dzwoni, to była Natalie.  
- Przepraszam, ale muszę odebrać.  
- Nie ma problemu, dzieciaku – powiedział Phil. – Dam ci trochę prywatności.  
- Dzięki – odpowiedziałam. Może mój ojczym nie znał mnie tak dobrze, ale zawsze wiedział, kiedy potrzebuję pobyć sama. Pewnie dlatego, że nie dzieliła nas aż tak duża różnica wieku.  
- Co się dzieje Nat?  
- Bellary. - Zaczęła, używając mojego przezwiska. Na co jedynie prychnęłam. – Dlaczego do diaska tak długo do mnie nie dzwoniłaś? Jesteś na mnie wkurzona, czy co?  
- Nie – odpowiedziałam. – Po prostu jestem ostatnio trochę roztargniona.  
- Bella – westchnęła. - Wiem, że coś przede mną ukrywasz. Dlaczego nie możesz po postu mi tego powiedzieć, zamiast trzymać mnie w niepewności. Nigdy nie wiesz, może będę mogła ci w czymś pomóc.  
- Wątpię – wyszeptałam, ale mimo to usłyszała mnie.  
- Wypróbuj mnie, kochanie – nalegała. – Chodzi ci o to co się stało między Kyle i Megan? Wiesz, że prędzej czy później i tak będziesz musiała się z tym zmierzyć. Megan już i tak dzwoni do mnie co dwie sekundy, pytając jak ma to naprawić.  
- Nie jest w stanie – powiedziałam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ona i Kyle zrobili to, co zrobili. A teraz ja jestem zmuszona, by posprzątać cały ten bałagan. Ale dlaczego jestem tym zaskoczona? Ona zawsze tak robi, jak coś spierdzieli to biegnie do kogoś po pomoc, by nie brać na siebie odpowiedzialności.

- Bądź sprawiedliwa Bella – powiedziała. – Kyle jest w takim samym stopniu winny, może nawet bardziej.  
- Nie chcę już na ten temat rozmawiać – przerwałam. – Ale muszę się z tobą dzisiaj spotkać. Jest coś co chce ci powiedzieć, ale nie przez telefon.  
- Oczywiście Bells – odpowiedziała radośnie. - Zrobimy sobie babski wieczór, tylko ty i ja. Możemy obejrzeć jakiś film, a potem zamówić pizze.  
- Świetnie – powiedziałam. - Myślę, że właśnie tego mi trzeba. Zobaczymy się około siódmej, okay?  
- Pewnie – odpowiedziała zanim zdążyła się rozłączyć. Spojrzałam na zegarek, by stwierdzić, że mam jeszcze dwie godziny zanim tutaj dotrze. Postanowiłam przyjrzeć się swojemu nowemu nabytkowi dokładniej.

Było w starym stylu, po prostu idealne. Szuflady były szerokie oraz przestronne. Kiedy wysunęłam największą do końca zauważyłam coś w rodzaju dźwigni. Kiedy za nią pociągnęłam okazało się, że jest tam ukryta sekretna komora wypełniona starymi listami.  
Sięgnęłam po jeden z nich, by przyjrzeć się jemu _dokładniej_. Jedyną wskazówką do kogo mógł być adresowany był napis na kopercie. Nadawca po prostu napisał _najdroższa_. Wiedziałam, że czytanie tego może być postrzegane jako naruszenie czyjejś prywatności, ale część mnie pragnęła złamać zasady chociaż raz. Osoba, która napisała te listy nie może być wciąż wśród żywych, więc jaką szkodę może to wyrządzić? Wyjęłam list z koperty ostrożnie i zaczęłam czytać.

_Grudzień 15, 1918_

_Najdroższa,_

_Obawiam się, że moje dni są pozbawione radości beż twojej obecności przy mnie. Moje życie wydaje się tak pełne, a zarazem tak puste bez ciebie. Jeśli tylko byłbym w stanie odnaleźć Cię i opowiedzieć o swojej miłości. Obawiam się jednak, że nigdy się nie spotkamy, ani nie porozmawiamy ze sobą. Jesteś moim sercem, jesteś moim przeznaczeniem. Chociaż nasze ciała nigdy się nie dotknęły, czuję że nasze dusze są powiązane ze sobą na wieczność._

Mam pewne straszne wiadomości Tobie do przekazania obawiam się tego, co ma nadejść. Rodzice niedawno poinformowali mnie o moich rychłych zaręczynach, które niedługo się odbędą. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem tej kobiety, a jednak już jej nienawidzę. Chciałbym, by moi rodzice zrozumieli, że chcę, aby w moim życiu gościła miłość a nie nieszczęście.

Jeśli odnalazłaś mój list, błagam cię odpowiedz na niego. Napisz mi gdzie jesteś, kim jesteś, bym mógł ciebie odnaleźć. Dopóki się nie spotkamy jestem zmuszony by się żegnać. Postaram się napisać wkrótce,  
Na zawsze twój,  
Edward Anthony Masen

Kiedy skończyłam czytań list, było prawie niemożliwe bym mogła złapać oddech. Jak ktoś może być tak romantyczny i tak kochać? Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że taki mężczyzna może istnieć. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że wszyscy faceci są idiotami, którzy nie znają prawdziwego sensu miłości czy uczciwości. Jednak czytając ten list uświadomiłam sobie, że Edward jest ucieleśnieniem każdej wartości w mężczyźnie, który już nie żyje. Gdyby było inaczej byłby moim ideałem.

Zdecydowałam się jednak odpowiedzieć. Chociaż wiedziałam, że on nigdy nie otrzyma mojej odpowiedzi. Czułam, że to było słuszne. Usiadłam przy komputerze i zaczęłam pisać

_ Grudzień 16,2008_

_  
Drogi Edwardzie,_

_Mogę nie być osobą, której szukasz, ale mimo wszystko czułam, że muszę ci odpowiedzieć. Prawdę mówiąc czuję się trochę głupio odpisując na list, który ma ponad dziewięćdziesiąt lat. Znam to uczucie, kiedy jesteś w sytuacji, bez wyjścia. Wiem, że jest to bolesne, ale uwierz mi mogło być znacznie gorzej._

_Jeśli chodzi o bycie zakochanym, to nie jest stan, który bym ci polecała. Z mojego doświadczenia mogę ci powiedzieć, że miłość jest niczym więcej jak bólem i bezsensownością. Ja płakałam niezliczoną ilość razy z powodu tych emocji, którymi teraz pogardzam. Być może to tylko ja nie miałam szczęścia w miłości, ale mimo wszystko bądź ostrożny. Jeśli raz komuś podarujesz swoje serce, możesz już go nie odzyskać. Dlatego może powinieneś poślubić tę kobietę i oszczędzić sobie cierpienia, a z czasem powoli się zakochasz._

Mam nadzieję, że wszystko ci się ułożyło  
Isabella Marie Swan

Umieściłam list z powrotem do tajnej skrytki tuż przed tym, jak usłyszałam głośne pukanie do mych drzwi.  
- Bellary – powiedziała Natalie, jak tylko przekroczyła drzwi. – Schodź, czas się zabawić.  
- Ochh – wyjąkałam zaskoczona. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że ostatnie dwie godziny spędziłam na czytaniu listu. Jeszcze nie byłam gotowa. Natalie na pewno mnie zabije. – Dasz mi jeszcze parę minut Nat?  
- Jak możesz nie być jeszcze gotowa? – zaczęła krzyczeć. – Umówiłyśmy się przecież dwie godziny temu. Co przez ten czas robiłaś?  
- Nic takiego – odpowiedziałam szybko. Nie mogłam powiedzieć Natalie prawdy, pomyślałaby, że zwariowałam. – Po prostu daj mi pięć minut i obiecuję, że będę gotowa.

- Dobrze – mruknęła. - Ale lepiej, żebyś była na dole w ciągu dwóch minut, panienko!

- Tak jest – odpowiedziałam jej salutując szyderczo.  
- Hmmm… spójrzmy, wróciła sarkastyczna ździra, którą wszyscy znamy i kochamy – oznajmiła, ściskając mnie. – Tęskniłam za tobą, Bella. Proszę, nie odsuwaj mnie tak od swojego życia nigdy więcej.  
- Przepraszam Nat – powiedziałam odwzajemniając jej uścisk. Jeszcze nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że jest to jedno z naszych ostatnich spotkań.  
- Zapomnijmy o tym Chica1 – roześmiała się. – Dwie minuty, mówię poważnie.  
- W porządku – zgodziłam się. Zebrałam resztę listów Edwarda, które porozrzucane były dosłownie wszędzie i pociągnęłam za dźwignie, aby otworzyć tajną skrytkę. Wtedy odkryłam, że list, który właśnie tam schowałam parę minut temu, zniknął. Komora była pusta.

1 Hiszp. – dziewczyna


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział Drugi**

tłumaczenie: tola  
beta: Bebeeeee

- Wydajesz się być taka rozmarzona– oznajmiła Natalie, przyjrzawszy mi się bliżej. – Podczas filmu wydusiłaś z siebie zaledwie jedno słowo, a teraz prawie nic nie jesz. Co się dzieje?

- Po prostu mam dużo na głowie, Nat – odpowiedziałam szczerze. – Nie wspominając o tym, że postanowiłam poinformować cię o pewnych sprawach.

- Bella. – westchnęła. – Nie ma potrzeby, abyś była taka ckliwa. Przecież to nie może być jakaś straszna sprawa, prawda? No weź, wal prosto z mostu.

- Okay – wymamrotałam nerwowo. – Natalie, wyjeżdżam. Przeprowadzam się do Forks w stanie Washington, za kilka tygodni.

- Co? – zapytała zszokowana. – Bello, jak możesz mi to robić? Zawsze byłyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i mówiłaś mi o wszystkim. Jak mogłaś nie powiedzieć mi wcześniej? Dlaczego teraz zdecydowałaś się to zrobić?

- Wiesz dlaczego – wyszeptałam. – Muszę wyjechać. Jeżeli teraz tego nie zrobię, będzie jeszcze gorzej.

- To przez niego! – wrzasnęła. – Robisz to z powodu tego dupka? Bella, co jest do diabła z tobą nie tak? Zmieniłaś się całkowicie; nigdy taka nie byłaś. Jesteś taka oziębła i zdystansowana; nie obchodzi cię ktokolwiek inny poza tobą?

- Przepraszam Nat za to, że jestem taką suką, ale co mogę zrobić – odpowiedziałam podnosząc głos. Kelnerka przechodząca obok, spojrzała na nas wilkiem i poprosiła uprzejmie, abyśmy rozmawiały trochę ciszej.

- Nigdy nie robiłaś czegoś na oślep, Bello – stwierdziła. – Rzadko kiedy obiecywałaś mi cokolwiek i nie podnosiłaś na mnie głosu. Czy tobie to naprawdę zrobił Kyle, czy sama to sobie zrobiłaś?

- Co to ma w ogóle znaczyć? – warknęłam.

- Bello, chociaż raz bądź szczera – powiedziała. – Dlaczego tak naprawdę wyjeżdżasz?

- Dlatego, że nie mogę tak dalej – odpowiedziałam podczas gdy pojedyncza łza spływała mi po policzku. – Nie mogę stać spokojnie i czekać, aż znowu wydarzy się kolejna katastrofa. Nat, kocham cię, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Gdybym mogła cię zabrać ze sobą, zrobiłabym to, ale wiesz, że nie mogę.

- Proszę, nie wyjeżdżaj – poprosiła, chwytając moją dłoń. – Pomogę ci uporać się z tym. Mogę chronić cię przed nim.

- Nie, nie możesz – westchnęłam. – Nikt nie jest w stanie. Wszędzie gdzie pójdę, on będzie ze mną. Nie mam wyjścia.

- A co z Megan – zaczęła. – Musisz powiedzieć jej prawdę. Nie ma pojęcia kim w rzeczywistości jest Kyle.

- Staram się o niej pamiętać! – krzyknęłam. – Poza tym, jeżeli nie chce słuchać, to może zasłużyła sobie na to.

- Jak możesz w ogóle tak mówić – odpowiedziała. – Megan jest dla ciebie wszystkim. Byłyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, niemalże siostrami.

- To było dawno temu – warknęłam. – Megan zdecydowała, a teraz ja dokonuję swojego wyboru. Proszę, nie sprawiaj, aby to było gorsze niż musi być. – Po tych słowach podniosłam się z miejsca i wychodząc z restauracji skierowałam się w stronę samochodu.

- Jak myślisz, gdzie idziesz – usłyszałam jego głos. – No weź, Bellsy, nie możesz unikać mnie w nieskończoność. Poza tym wiesz, że nigdy mi nie uciekniesz.

- Odejdź, Kyle – krzyknęłam biegnąc do samochodu. – Wiesz, że masz zakaz zbliżania się do mnie, nie możesz być bliżej niż sto stóp, albo…

- Albo co, księżniczko – zaśmiał się. – Albo zadzwonisz do swojego tatusia i przyjedzie tutaj i zajmie się mną? Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś kochana, ale on jest daleko stąd. – W końcu znalazłam swój wóz i dostałam się do jego środka, podczas gdy on zniknął mi z pola widzenia.

Wrzuciłam wsteczny, gdy nagle Kyle pojawił mi się przed oczami blokując wyjazd. Zanim zdałam sobie sprawę co w ogóle robi był koło mojego samochodu i przejeżdżał już swoimi pazurami po szybach, szukając klamki. Poczułam paniczny strach, przeszywający moje ciało, jednak kontynuowałam jazdę.

- Proszę odejść od tego samochodu, młody człowieku. – Usłyszałam donośny głos. Gdy obróciłam się zauważyłam policjanta zatrzymującego się i tym samym ratującego mnie. Jeden z oficerów wysiadł z samochodu i kierował się w moją stronę, przy czym drugi właśnie aresztował Kyle'a.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał. Ledwo go słyszałam; nie potrafiłam skoncentrować się na jego słowach. – Czy życzy sobie panienka wezwać karetkę?

- Nie – odpowiedziałam nieśmiało. – Po prostu zabierzcie go stąd.

- Możemy go zatrzymać tylko na chwilę, ale ostatecznie będziemy musieli go wypuścić – oznajmił. – Po raz pierwszy złamał nakaz, więc najprawdopodobniej spędzi noc w areszcie. Proponuję udać się w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce i to zaraz. Tylko tyle możemy zrobić.

- Nie możecie go po prostu zabrać? – Płakałam.

- Chciałbym, panienko – odpowiedział. – Jednak niestety prawo jest prawem.

- Jak w ogóle mnie znaleźliście? – zapytałam. – Nie dzwoniłam ani nic z tych rzeczy.

-Poinformowała nas młoda dziewczyna o imieniu Natalie Cecile.– oznajmił. – Widziała go śledzącego cie, gdy wychodziłaś z centrum handlowego.

- Dziękuję, że przyjechaliście – odpowiedziałam cicho.

- Przykro nam, że nie możemy przytrzymać go na dłużej – powiedział. – Wybierz się w bezpieczne miejsce, takie by nie mógł cie znaleźć. – Zrobiłam tak, jak mi mówił i odjechałam do domu.

Gdy przyjechałam, Renee czekała na mnie na zewnątrz.

- Bella – zawołała. – Och, dobry Boże! Tak bardzo przepraszam, że wątpiłam w ciebie.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytałam.

- Myślałam, że przesadzasz z tym, że cię śledzi – odpowiedziała. – Wiem, że powinnam była ci wierzyć, ale myślałam, że po prostu dramatyzujesz. Potem załatwiłaś sobie ten zakaz zbliżania się do ciebie i myślałam, że najwyraźniej w świecie zwariowałaś.

- Od kiedy niby tak dramatyzuję? – zapytałam. – Zawsze byłam tym dorosłym w naszej rodzinie, a teraz traktujesz mnie jak dziecko!

- Przepraszam – powtórzyła. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że ta sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Z rana zadzwonię do Charliego i powiadomię go, aby spodziewał się ciebie wcześniej. Idź do siebie i prześpij się trochę, a rano dokończymy pakowanie.

- Wszystko mi jedno, mamo – odpowiedziałam wymijająco. Nie chciało mi się mówić niczego więcej i prawdopodobnie nie byłabym nawet w stanie, jeżeli bym próbowała. Moje ciało opadło bezwładnie na łóżko w chwili, gdy zaczęłam płakać. Od tego wypadku rzadko kiedy pozwalałam sobie okazywać jakiekolwiek emocje, jednak teraz nie potrafiłam już dusić ich w sobie.

W chwili gdy zerknęłam na swoje biurko zauważyłam listy Edwarda rozrzucone niemalże wszędzie. Byłam zbyt rozproszona przez Natalie i Kyle'a żeby nawet myśleć o tym, co zdarzyło się wcześniej. List, który do niego napisałam po prostu zniknął. Powoli podniosłam się z łóżka i otworzyłam sekretny schowek. To, co zobaczyłam było wręcz nie do uwierzenia.

Znajdował się tam list, jednak nie był to ten, który napisałam wcześniej. W sumie przypominał on listy od Edwarda. Sięgnęłam po niego drżącymi dłońmi, zszokowana tym co się dzieje. Otworzyłam gładką kopertę i powoli wyciągnęłam z jej zawartość. Komukolwiek odpowiedział, wydawał się być rzeczywiście zdenerwowany.

_Drogi złodzieju,_

_Jakim cudem znalazłeś te listy? Czy wtargnąłeś do mojego domu podczas mej nieobecności i zabrałeś to, co zgodnie z prawem należało do mnie? Ta korespondencja jest jak najbardziej prywatna i zawiera me najgłębsze sekrety. Jakim prawem naruszyłeś moją osobistość?_

_Jeżeli uważałeś, że twoja zbrodnia nie była wystarczająco okropna, to wiedz, iż przeraziłem się twoim czynem. Nie tylko ukradłeś moją własność, ale także podałeś się za innego obywatela. Szukałem persony o imieniu Isabella Swan, ale taka nie istnieje! Cóż to za absurd, rok 2008? Taki rok jeszcze nie nastał!_

_Powiedz mi, kim naprawdę jesteś, jeżeli twierdzisz, że masz jakąkolwiek godność! Czym szybciej się przyznasz - tym szybciej to wszystko się skończy. Nie mów nikomu o tym, co znalazłeś. Jeżeli to zrobisz, czekają cię bezlitosne konsekwencje twoich czynów._

_Edward Anthony Masen_

Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Czy właśnie nawiązałam kontakt z osobą, która powinna już nie żyć? Co to za chory kawał? Jak ktoś śmiał zrobić mi coś takiego po tym wszystkim co przeszłam w tym roku?

Jednak nikt nie mógł wiedzieć o tych listach, przecież nie powiedziałam o nich nawet Natalie. Jak to w ogóle mogło być możliwe, jeżeli jedynymi osobami, które wiedziały o tym schowku byłam ja i on? Szybko zaczęłam pisać nowy list, postanawiając wypróbować moją chorą teorię.

_Drogi Edwardzie,_

_Znalazłam te listy w biuru, z którego obecnie piszę. Najwidoczniej musiało należeć ono do ciebie, gdy jeszcze żyłeś, jednak teraz jest moje. Nie jestem złodziejem i nigdy też nim nie byłam. Mój tata jest szeryfem policji, co też skutecznie odstrasza mnie od jakichkolwiek przestępstw. Nawet nigdy nie przekroczyłam limitu prędkości!_

_Nigdy też nie podszyłam się pod kogoś! Jedynym powodem dla którego nie znalazłeś mnie jest to, że jeszcze nie istnieję. Jeżeli moja teoria jest prawdziwa, złamaliśmy bariery komunikacyjne o jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt lat. Nie wiem, jakim cudem jest to w ogóle możliwe, ale przysięgam: jest rok 2008!_

_Zwracam ci listy, o które prosiłeś i przysięgam, że nikomu nie wyjawię twoich sekretów. Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz prywatności i naprawdę nie miałam zamiaru cię zasmucić. Jeżeli miałabym być już na tyle śmiała, do kogo w ogóle tak piszesz? Czekam na twój następny list i nie opuszczę tego pokoju dopóki mi nie otrzymam odpowiedzi. Nazwij mnie wariatką, ale muszę się upewnić, że moje zdrowie psychiczne jest nadal w jak najlepszym porządku._

_Oddana,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Umieściłam kopertę w schowku razem z resztą pism. Po cichutku modląc się, aby to była prawda. Jakby to nie wydawało się głupie i szalone, to był mężczyzna moich marzeń. Nawet jeżeli nie mogłam być z nim, jakaś część niego mogła zawsze być ze mną. Usiadłam na biurku, jednak po chwili zasnęłam. Gdy się obudziłam, otwarłam szufladę, okazało się, że wszystkie listy zniknęły, a na ich miejscu pojawił się nowy.


End file.
